Stored value tokens that include, but are not limited to, gift cards, are often purchased such that the intended recipient of the gift card may use the value associated with the gift card to purchase one or more consumer products. When an intended recipient receives a gift card, the recipient may not have an immediate idea of what consumer product that he or she may want to purchase with the gift card.
On some occasions the intended recipient of a gift card may know immediately what he or she may want to purchase with the gift card. However, later, when the gift card recipient steps inside the store associated with the gift card, the recipient may forget his or her previous idea for use of the gift card.
In other instances, depending upon the value associated with a gift card, the gift card recipient may be able to purchase a plurality of consumer products with the gift card. The gift card recipient may also have one or more household projects that could require several different consumer products. The gift card recipient may write down on a piece of paper separate or detached from the gift card, the plurality of consumer products that may be purchased with the gift card. However, the gift card recipient may forget or misplace the paper containing the list of consumer products that may be purchased with the gift card when he or she attempts to use the gift card.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system that allows a recipient of a gift card to accurately track what consumer products the recipient may desire to purchase with the gift card. There is a further need in the art for a method and system that combines a device for receiving writings with a gift card such that the device and gift card are coupled together and cannot be easily separated, unless desired by the user.